Southern Love
by Midnight Writer Shadrach
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight, however Rayne is my character.

Rayne Willow Dashington had to be the unhappiest person in all of Georgia. Or at least she felt she was. She just didn't understand how things could turn so wrong in the course of one month. First her mother had been diagnosed with lung cancer that seemed to have spread roots so deep throughout her whole body that she had no chance at living. Her father had long since divorced her mother, and was living comfortably in some town called Forks, Washington, wherever the hell that was! Anyway, her father couldn't be bothered to come and see about his money grubbing ex-wife as he so lovingly dubbed her the day of their divorce, only six months after they'd been married. While she tried to balance convincing her dad to come see her mom one last time with school, sports, parties, and visiting her mom she slowly began to crack under the pressure. Until one day her mother went to sleep and she didn't wakeup.

Rayne remembered exactly what she was doing when the news reached her that her mother had passed away. She was getting smashed at Joanna Henry's sweet-sixteen party. She hadn't been fully able to comprehend what the doctor's had told her until the next morning, and by then she felt it was too late. She was inconsolable for weeks, not to mention bitter. The one time, one time, she decides to let her guard down and have some fucking fun, her mother dies! How fucked is that? Then there was the questioning why her. She was a good girl. She listened to her mother and occasionally her father, she got good grades, she played sports, and she didn't disrespect authority-much, so why her, why her mother? Her mother had been a good person with a gentle spirit and a kind heart. She wouldn't hurt a fly, so why her?

Of course her pity festival didn't last long because as much as Raymond Dashington hated his ex-wife, he loved his daughter. He always made sure she had the best of everything in life. The best clothes, shoes, and jewelry, which meant designer, the best cars, which in her case meant sports cars and motorcycles, and anything else she wanted. Needless to say, Rayne Dashington would have been a spoiled child if her even-tempered, no-nonsense mother hadn't stepped in. Raymond Dashington had flown all the way from Forks, Washington, to Atlanta, Georgia just as soon s he'd heard of his estranged wife's death, already making plans to have his _little _girl moved in with him.

Rayne was anything but welcome to her father's sudden interest in her life. She hadn't forgotten how coldly he'd reacted to the news of her mother's sudden illness, and had refused to come and see her one last time. One might think that after two weeks of confinement in a lonely, quiet house with her father, Rayne would have defrosted towards him, if only a little bit, but no. She was still as angry with him as when he first arrived. But after having to deal with the brunt of his daughter's anger for two straight weeks, it was clear that he was fed up with waiting for her to get over her grief and anger. So he tried to _talk_ to her, which lead to a huge argument, which lead to the judge declaring that Rayne was still considered a minor in the state's eyes until she reached eighteen and needed to have a parent/legal guardian to look after her until then, which lead to the reason why Rayne Willow Dashington was sitting on a plane (first class of course) flying to Forks, Washington of all places, with her father of all people, mad at the world.

"Can I get you anything, ma'am?" A flight attendant asked with practiced ease.

"Well, since you asked darlin, I'll take a glass of lemonade. I would appreciate it kindly, sugar." Rayne said, blushing lightly as she realized that she had a thick southern accent. She'd never noticed before because where she came from everyone she knew had a southern accent, except her dad, but he was from New York.

The flight attendant, who was visibly biting her lip to keep laughter from escaping, nodded her head and sauntered off. As soon as she was out of sight she could hear loud, intense laughter, causing her cheeks to flush with humiliation and anger. _'Great, just what I need. To be heading to a whole different state, only to be teased for my southern accent. Everyone was going to think she was a country bumpkin or something, which she most certainly wasn't. _She flipped through Seventeen magazine trying to take her mind off of the embarrassing confrontation that had just taken place without luck. She just wasn't interested in Zack Efron and Vanessa Anne Hudgens's relationship, or the five steps to successfully kissing a boy. She already knew how to kiss a boy so accurately that they could jerk the chicken- or whatever you wanted to call it- at the mere thought of it later.

She was momentarily distracted when the flight attendant returned.

"Here's your lemonade, sugar. Now y'all be sure to give me a ring if you need anything else, darlin," the flight attendant said with a taunting smile.

Rayne saw red, and before she knew what she was doing she was on her feet, hurling the contents of her glass at the attendant.

"Darlin, a little piece of advice. You might want to go dry yourself off, you're looking a bit soggy." Rayne mocked, before stomping away angrily.

She stopped stomping after a minute, though, realizing her Jimmy Choo shoes couldn't take that kind of a beating. She continued walking, though, not caring where she was going until someone ran straight into her. She yelped in surprise as she fell down, brown eyes connecting with lavender in the process.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, please let me help you," said a sweet voice.

The girl, who knocked her over and was the owner of those brown eyes and that sweet voice, jumped up and immediately tried to help her up.

"That's okay, darlin, I'm pretty much used to it, being from the rough south and all." Rayne said by way of accepting her apology. "I'm Rayne Dashington by the way," she awkwardly introduced herself.

"Oh, I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you." The girl introduced, smiling just as awkwardly.

"I'm sorry about knocking you over again, its just that I'm a bit nervous about moving to this town called Forks, I mean who ever heard of a place named after silverware, if you ask me-," she cut herself off after realizing she was rambling, she then blushed and shuffled away. Well at least she tried to, but a firm grip on her arm stopped her.

"Did you say that you were heading to Forks, as in Forks, Washington?" Rayne asked surprised.

"Yeah…I'm going to live with my dad," he girl said shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"Really what a surprise! I'm also going to Forks, Washington to live with my dad!" Rayne exclaimed, shocked at the similarities of their situation.

Suddenly a wide smile broke out on her face. "Sugar, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she said slinging her arm around Bella's shoulder, and leading her to her first class seats so they could talk.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Bella and Rayne talked all the way until the plane landed in Port Angeles. It had been awkward at first with neither girl knowing what to say, but after a random comment like, "Wicked accent," from Bella, things went pretty smoothly.

They talked about small things at first like their favorite colors, foods, books, movies, TV shows, and places. Bella's favorite color was topaz, her favorite food was spaghetti, and she loved the Harry Potter series because it took her into a whole different world and made her forget her problems. She liked romantic movies but didn't have a particular favorite, her favorite TV show-to both girls delight- was SpongeBob Squarepants, and her favorite place was California since she'd been raised there.

Rayne on the other hand had different answers. Her favorite color was purple; her favorite food was peaches, she didn't have a favorite book but she loved books on history, more specifically wars, she loved the movie Lion King 2: Simba's pride, and her favorite place was New York city because she loved to shop there.

They had lots of fun together, and when they were more comfortable with each other, they exchanged life stories. They comforted each other as they cried and shared their joy as they laughed. They were truly becoming best friends.

"So Bella, what would your dream guy be like?" Rayne asked abruptly, changing topics.

"Well, my dream guy…he would be…he would look… actually, I have no idea." She admitted blushing. "I mean I haven't even had my first kiss yet."

Rayne froze staring at Bella in shock.

"No, no, no, this will absolutely not do; no best friend of mine is going to be a lips virgin!" Rayne exclaimed, dramatically pretending to faint.

"Rayne," Bella muttered embarrassed, people were starting to stare.

"Best friends, huh?" Bella questioned when that didn't work.

"Yeah…is that okay?" Rayne asked suddenly looking shy.

"I've never really had a best friend before, just acquaintances, but yeah, I suppose we're best friends, and just that quick to. It's obviously meant to be." Bella said with a wide smile.

Rayne just smiled her agreement.

"So then it's settled, we're going to find you a man so you can have that wonderful first kiss that every girl should experience." Rayne teased lightly.

"If you think that a small town like Forks will have any boys first kiss worthy." Bella teased back.

Both girls laughed and fell into a comfortable silence.

"Oh, that reminds me, what's your dream guy like, Rayne?" Bella asked.

Rayne hesitated a moment before speaking. "Blond, he would have honey blond hair, topaz eyes, pale skin, he would be tall and lean but would have a fair amount of muscle."

Bella raised an eyebrow in question. "You sound like you're describing someone," she pointed out.

Rayne bit her lip nervously and looked away. "Yeah…for the last year I've been having dreams about the guy I just described, and Bella he is gorgeous! He has this smooth, velvety voice with this southern drawl, and it just makes me want to melt! God, sometimes I wonder if this boy is real or just a teenage fantasy, and a pray that it's the first one because I don't think I could live with myself if he wasn't real."

There was such an intense longing in her friend's voice and eyes that Bella was taken aback. She'd never loved before so she couldn't understand what it was that Rayne was feeling, but nonetheless, she pulled her friend close to her and let her cry. The rest of their journey was spent in silence, but not an awkward one.

When the plane finally landed the two girls exchanged numbers and hugged.

"I'll call you tomorrow, Bella!" She promised running to her father who was waiting by their car.

"I see you made a new friend," her father said conversationally.

"Yep," was her short reply as she got into the car.

Her father sighed frustrated, but got into the car nonetheless. Soon they were on the road to Forks.

"I've signed you up for Forks high school, you start tomorrow," her father tried again.

"Oh, joy," was her sarcastic reply.

Her father huffed and pressed his lips into a thin line. She knew him well enough o know that he would be in a bad mood for the rest of the night. _'This is going to be the longest hour of my life,' _Rayne thought, inwardly sighing.

She'd never been so happy in her life to see her father's three-story house in Forks. She eagerly scrambled out of her father's car and ran inside. It was just as her father described, a kitchen, dinning room, living room, three bathrooms and a half bath, three bedrooms, and a basement.

She raced to her room, the only one on the third floor. She flopped on her queen-sized mattress looking around. Her walls were a dark purple with silver stars painted onto the walls, and her floor was cream colored. Her bed was in the middle of the room, up against the wall. Her sheets had pictures of Bugs Bunny on it making her squeal in delight. Her computer desk was to the left as well as her bookshelf filled with thick tomes on history. Her bathroom door was adjacent to her bookshelf and her wardrobe was in front of her bed against the opposite wall. Overall it was pretty plain, but that would change eventually.

Noticing that it was late she quickly stripped her clothes and headed to her bathroom. She took a quick shower and washed her hair. When she was done she wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the shower. As she brushed her hair free of tangles, she took the chance to admire her appearance.

She was pretty tall for a girl at 5'9 with a slip but shapely figure. She had the classic heart shaped face with the full red lips and lavender eyes, but her skin was a shade lighter than caramel. Her hair was a deep black and color and fell to her bottom. She turned away from the mirror jadedly. People always told her how _pretty_ she was, and how _lucky _she was to be pretty, but she hated it. The constant attention that came along with being pretty, and people liking you for nothing more than your looks-not considering that you could possibly have a brain.

She sighed, and trudged back to her room dejectedly, pushing those morbid thoughts away for another day. She pulled on some underwear, a bra, a sleeping tank top, and some shorts before climbing into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light, never knowing what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

_She was dreaming. She didn't know how she knew she was dreaming, but she did. She was walking through a forest thick with trees. It was night time and she couldn't see where she was going but she continued on anyway. She knew what would happen next but she needed to see it, needed to see him, even if she had to be in pain to do it. She stumbled over a rock and barely avoided falling to the ground. She scowled, hidden by the shadows. You'd think after walking through this same forest so many times she'd be able to walk without stumbling over a simple rock. She speeded up her walking; she couldn't wait much longer, she needed to see that perfect face now. She needed to talk to someone who could understand her, someone who could comfort her; she needed to talk to her guardian vampire._

_"You're late," he muttered with a frown marring his perfect features._

_She had to fight to speak as her voice had caught in her throat at the wonderful sight before her. Jasper looked beautiful in the moonlight, his honey blond hair looked almost platinum and his pale skin looked transparent. He was also shirtless so she could see all of his muscles and all of the crescent shaped scars riddled all over his body. Shaking herself out of her trance she looked up into amused topaz eyes._

"_My mother just died, I flew for six hours on a flight from Georgia to some town in Washington called Forks, and I moved in with my father, and I think I can be late for one meeting, Jasper. Rayne said with a frown._

_Jasper's lip twitched suspiciously, but he otherwise remained stoic._

"_Forks, Washington you say?" Jasper asked with a spark of interest in his eyes._

"_Yes, why do you ask," she asked cautiously._

"_No reason," he said in a dismissive tone, but his eyes still held a spark of interest. Rayne shrugged dismissively as well, she was not one to pry and if he wanted her to know he would have told her. Besides nothing ever stayed secret for long between them, so she would find out eventually._

"_So what did you find out?" He asked suddenly all business._

_Rayne sighed forlornly, this was the part of hanging out with her guardian vampire that she hated. He could get so serious so fast, no that she begrudged him for it, I mean if it was her past she'd probably be pretty damn grouchy too. _

"_Nothing you don't already know, but I've got this book coming in all the way from Texas about family linage, and it's supposed to be full of details and pictures of families stretching all the way back to a little before the Civil War. So even if it doesn't have answers to your direct past, it will give some insight into your Family History." She said hopefully._

"_It's Texas, not Great Britain. It's not like I'm some long lost prince or something, no one's looking for Jasper Whitlock, nor will they ever find him" Jasper snorted sarcastically. _

_Rayne looked away from the pessimistic boy. She hated when he got all down on himself and let him know it._

"_I'll never understand why you're so down on yourself, Jasper. You're a darling boy with a lovely attitude when you let others see it, and not to mention the fact that you're hands down the most beautiful boy I've ever seen in my life, and yes, more beautiful than that boy Edward, the one you showed me a picture of." She said bluntly._

_Jasper looked away from her with a smile on his face, and she had no doubt that if he wasn't a vampire he would be blushing right now._

"_You think I'm beautiful," he asked slyly._

"_Jasper, let's not turn this into a twenty-one questions game, you know I think you're beautiful and you know that I fancy myself in love with you; but you also know that I don't date boys who are already in a relationship." Rayne said sharply._

_He looked away pointedly_

"_I refuse to leave Alice for something that can never be. I'm a vampire and you're a human, a relationship like that could never last." He said stubbornly._

"_Yet, you don't deny the attraction between us, nor do you try to lessen the time we spend together. Quite frankly, Jasper, I'm beginning to get mixed signals from you and it's starting to piss me off. One minute you're hot the next you're cold, well which one is it, are you hot or cold? Cause if you want I can just walk out of this dream and never look back. I mean sure I love you, but I'm not going to be made the fool of while you get your act together and I sure as hell ain't going to play second string to some vampire girl, when I know I'm better for you than her. So what's it going to be?" She asked firmly, her voice not wavering once, but her lips pinched together just a little too tight._

_He didn't answer her with words but with actions. He reached over to her and pulled her into his lap. She only had time to squeak in surprise before his mouth claimed hers in a possessive kiss. The kiss was passionate, bruising, and by no means gentle. He slid one hand behind her neck pulling her closer while the other one snuck lower to rest upon her hip and stroked the exposed flesh .She moaned into the kiss and slipped her hands into his silky locks, pulling him closer as his tongue swirled around in her mouth, hitting all her sensitive spots. Cursing her need to breathe she broke the kiss so she could catch her breath. _

_Jasper nuzzled her neck affectionately, sucking on her skin as well as biting. She moaned as she resisted the urge to turn into a pile of boneless goo right there in his arms. I mean how wrong would that be, losing her virginity in a forest in god knows where?_

"_Your blood smells so good, like peaches n cream mixed with vanilla; let me have a taste," he rasped out, eyes dilated slightly._

_Rayne paused uncertainly. It wasn't as if this would be the first time she'd let him drink her blood, but it was different now. She wasn't sure where they stood with each other, and he was more likely to lose control and either suck her dry or turn her the way he was looking with his pupils all dilated. _

"_I don't know, you don't look like you're in a good state of mind right now…," she trailed off looking anywhere but at him._

"_You don't trust me," he asked brokenly, his eyes glassy._

_Rayne didn't even have to look at him to cave in. Just the sound of his voice so broken, empty, and hurt made her want to cry herself._

"_No, no, Jasper, I trust you, really I do! You can have one bite, and I mean one. If you drain me or turn me I'll be sure to haunt you in the next life," she threatened feebly, offering her neck in apology._

"_You're forgiven darlin," he said in that southern drawl that made her want to melt. _

_Her resolve cracked even more at that and made her tilt her head to the side in what she was sure was a more tantalizing manor. Sure enough Jasper couldn't resist and brought his mouth to her neck once more and bit down hard with his fangs. Instead of shrieking in pain, Rayne moaned in pleasure. For some reason Jasper's bites never hurt her but only caused her to feel the upmost pleasure. He had drunk for about a minute before she hit him over the head with a medium sized rock to remind him of their deal. He voiced his displeasure with a groan, but retracted his fangs from her neck. He kissed the puncture wound and licked any blood that would seep out._

"_Here is where we part," she gasped out as he nibbled on her earlobe. She really didn't want to risk staying any longer, knowing the risks could be great if she stayed any longer than she already had. He might ask for another taste of her blood. She'd learned the hard way that one taste usually wasn't enough to satisfy him._

"_Yes, I guess you're right. My family will be expecting me to wake from my meditation sooner or later, I've been in a trance way too long, even for me," he chuckled, raising himself off the ground and stretching._

"_So, same time tomorrow?" She asked hopefully._

"_Yeah, who knows, you might even see me sooner than that," Jasper said with a wink, and just like that he was gone, and she was alone again. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Rayne awoke from her dream with a gasp. She instantly began taking deep breaths, to calm her nerves. She was used to this routine by now, seeing as it happened every time she woke from a dream that involved Jasper.

"Rayne, honey, are you alright? I came to wake you up for school, but you were tossing and turning in your sleep like you were having a bad dream." Her father's voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Rayne froze in shock. What was her father doing in her bed room; she could have sworn she'd locked the door. Now she was going to have to persuade her father that nothing was wrong with her.

"Are you sick? Should I call Dr. Cullen, he makes house calls often," her father fussed.

"No dad I'm fine, really, I just had a bad dream," She hurriedly reassured, not to keen on the doctor idea.

"Oh, if you're okay then…, well, it's time for school, meet me down stairs in thirty minutes so I can drop you off." Her father said standing up.

"If you would have let me keep my motorcycle we wouldn't even be having this conversation," She retorted with a glare for emphasis.

"What type of fool do you take me for? I know all about your little run in with the law while you were street racing in Georgia and on that motorcycle too. Don't think for one second that you will ever see that motorcycle again." Her father roared eyes glinting furiously.

"I get in one _tiny _scrape with the police and all of a sudden I'm a delinquent ?! This is so unfair, and unreasonable! It's not like I can street race anymore in a small town like Forks, anyway. Why you riding me so hard about what's already been done, daddy? Besides, mom bought me that motorcycle, and she said it was mine to decide what to do with." Rayne shot back. She was in her element after arguing with a stubborn guy like Jasper all the time.

"Well, look where her judgment landed her, six feet under! Besides she bought that motorcycle with my money, so technically it's mine to decide what to do with." Her father shouted at her as she stormed into her bathroom and slammed the door. She slid down the wall, finally allowing the tears to roll down her face. She felt so trapped here! She was a city girl through and through; there was no way a small town like Forks was going to keep her occupied for long. She wished her mother was there; she would have known exactly what to say. But for now the only person who would understand how she was feeling was Jasper.

'_It would be so easy to visit Jasper in his mind. He won't mind, he never does when it's you. Plus you could stake your claim on him; who knows what his little girlfriend Alice and him do when they're alone together!' _A treacherous voice in the back of her head whispered. No, he wouldn't do that to me," she whispered to herself. _'Do what to you? It's not like you two are together; Alice and Jasper are married, he has a duty to satisfy her needs.'_ The voice whispered again, this time snarky. She couldn't stop the new tears from rolling down her cheeks. After what seemed like hours but was actually only a few minutes, she stood up and started on her shower. She tried to cheer herself up by reminding herself that she might see Bella at school, but it didn't work. Her mood was permanently soured and she didn't see it getting better any time soon.

When she was done with her shower she pulled out some clothes that qualified as first day of school material, which was few. In the end she ended up with a tight emerald green sweater that had off shoulder sleeves, a black jean mini skirt, and some black heels. Okay, so hardly appropriate for the temperature of Forks nor its weather, but it was all she had for now. Really, in Georgia there was no need to buy so many jeans unless you just wanted to show off your Georgia peach shaped bottom, because it was almost always hot.

Sighing she grabbed her book bag and headed down to the kitchen. Her father was sitting at the table, impatiently waiting for her to come down.

She strode right past him calling out, "I'll walk to school!"

"What!" He cried alarmed. "It's raining cats and dogs out there!"

"That wouldn't be a problem if I had my motorcycle," she told him while pulling on a black hoodie.

"I...ah, Fine! Walk to school but you're walking home too!" He yelled, angrily storming out of the house.

She shrugged indifferently. It was raining outside and she would probably get soaked in her outfit but that's why she had a change of clothes in her backpack; really she was just trying to prove a point to her dad.

She started her walk at a leisurely pace; no need to rush after all. It's not like she was actually excited to be going to school; she wasn't a nerd. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she barely managed to avoid being splashed with water from a puddle when a Volvo speeded by.

"Asshole!" She yelled after them, ignoring the scandalized looks other people shot her. They weren't the ones who almost got splashed with muddy water. Even now she couldn't bring herself to wish she'd ridden with her father; he was just that bad.

As she continued walking she noticed that the Volvo had turned around and was now pulling up beside her. She stopped and waited for the driver to roll his window down. When he did she almost gasped; it was Edward, the boy Jasper had shown her a picture of. Remembering that he could read minds she hurriedly cleared her mind, and focused on studying him as if this was her first time seeing him.

He had a boyish but handsome face and untidy bronze colored hair. She privately thought that Jasper looked better than this boy any day of the week, but didn't voice her thoughts. The girl in the passenger seat was short with pixie like small features, with short cropped black hair pointing in every direction. She had to take a deep breath when she realized that this was Alice, Jasper's wife. Talk about awkward. Her stomach twisted into knots when she realized that Alice was smiling at her._ 'I bet she wouldn't be so happy if she knew what you did with her husband,'_ that voice in the back of her mind whispered, and I privately agreed.

It took her a full three seconds to realize if Edward and Alice were in the car, then Jasper had to be to. She leaned in a little to get a better look at who was in the back of the car without trying to be too obvious. There was a shapely blond who glared at her, making her want to give her the finger, a tall muscled boy who looked like he lifted weights in his spare time, and finally, all the way in the corner of the Volvo was Jasper. She blushed prettily looking down at the ground, not catching the smirk that briefly crossed his face.

"Uh…hi, can I help you," she asked after her common sense returned.

"Yeah…, we wanted to apologize for almost splashing you…do you need a ride to school?" Edward asked awkwardly.

While she did need a ride she certainly didn't think that she could ride in the same car with Jasper and resist the urge to touch him.

"Thank you kindly, but really I think I can manage just fine on my own." She said stubbornly, and walked off, but Edward wouldn't give up. He pulled the Volvo up beside her and continued to talk.

"Look, normally I wouldn't turn around to apologize to someone for splashing them, especially when I don't know them, and I certainly wouldn't offer a ride to them, but Jasper insist, so what do you say?" Edward asked with a bored look.

Rayne didn't even pay him any attention; ruling him out as an arrogant asshole that was full of himself, she turned her gaze to Jasper.

"Why so interested in my wellbeing Mister Jasper? I'm pretty sure there are plenty of other damsels in distress out there for you to save, why is little oh me any different?" She asked, eyes playful, and her southern accent thick.

"Can't stand to see a lady in distress, ma'am. Feel free to reject the offer for the ride, but then I would have to walk you to make sure nothing happens to you; it's my civic duty after all." He said seriously, and she had a feeling that if he was wearing a hat he would have tipped it to her.

Her face broke into a pleased grin and she laughed.

"Alright mister Jasper, I'll take you up on that offer for a ride, but only because you insisted." She said.

"Great, you can sit by Jasper," Alice chirped in an annoyingly chipper way that made Rayne want to twitch.

Nonetheless she made her way to the side that Jasper was sitting on and slid in. As soon as she closed the car door the car sped off making her gasp and grab on to Jasper's arm. She blushed as she felt his cold marble hard like muscles under her hand and quickly let go. She was pushed against him when Edward turned a corner too fast. She automatically inhaled his scent of cinnamon and the forest, god he smelled good.

Edward cleared his throat no doubt sensing her thoughts and spoke.

"So, you new to Forks?" He asked, obviously grasping for a topic.

"That's obvious if you're asking. I'm Rayne Dashington from Georgia, and you are?" She inquired even though she already knew.

'I'm Edward Cullen; this is my sisters Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, and my brothers Emmet Cullen and Jasper Hale."

She raised an eyebrow at the thought of them all being related when they looked nothing alike, but didn't question it; it wasn't her place.

They were once again left in an awkward silence. She sighed ruefully; she could already tell that it was going to be a long day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

Rayne was relieved when they finally arrived at the school; and she had to say that she wasn't impressed at all with the structure. The school was made up of what looked like matching houses built with maroon-colored bricks. The Volvo pulled up next to an old truck in the driveway of the building with a sign reading Front Office.

Rayne was almost tempted to kiss the ground when she got out of the cramped car but restrained herself.

"Thanks for the ride, Jasper, you're a real sweetheart," Rayne said with a brilliant smile directed at Jasper, completely ignoring the fact that it was Edward who'd driven her.

She gave him a light peck on the cheek, oblivious to the other students who'd began to arrive gaping at her, and the Cullen's and Hale's murderous looks. She then sashayed to the front office, thinking vindictively about how Jasper was going to explain that _innocent_ kiss to Alice.

She was pleasantly surprised to see none other than Bella Swan in the Front Office talking to a red haired lady she assumed was the receptionist.

"Bella!" She exclaimed running towards the girl and hugging her.

Bella squeaked in surprise before she realized who it was and echoed Rayne will a squeal of, "Rayne!"

The red haired receptionist, while quite amused by two half grown girls jumping around her office, realizing that they needed to get down to business cleared her throat.

Both of the girls looked over at the receptionist with blushes on their cheeks, clearly embarrassed.

"Can I help you two ladies?" The receptionist asked politely.

"Ah, yeah…I'm Rayne Dashington and this is my friend Bella Swan, I'm here for my schedule and I would assume that Bella is as well?" She said, her tone questioning as she looked over at Bella who nodded her agreement.

The receptionist's eyes lit up in instant recognition, causing Bella and Rayne to share a look and snort in unison. Of course, who wouldn't know about the arrival of Chief Swan's daughter come home at last and Dr. Raymond Dashington's recently orphaned daughter who got into all that trouble in the south, and had to be forced to come and live with him by the Justice System.

"Yes, here are your schedules and a map of the school for each of you. Understand that you'll be in two different buildings since it's my understanding that you Ms. Dashington are in 12th grade while Ms. Swan is in 11th." The woman explained.

"You neglected to mention that, Rayne," Bella pouted cutely, now she would be alone in school.

"Yeah…sorry about that…but hey we can still sit together at lunch," Rayne said sheepishly.

"Okay, it's a done deal then," Bella said smiling brightly again.

"Excuse me, but may I borrow Rayne for a minute," a voice made of pure honey interupted their coversation.

Rayne looked over to find Jasper smiling tensely at Bella.

"Uh yeah, s-sure, go right ahead" Bella said stuttered slightly, avoiding Jasper's eyes.

Rayne had to fight down the urge to laugh; she'd been the same way when she'd first seen Jasper. _'Just wait until she sees Edward,' _Rayne thought amusedly.

Rayne grabbed her schedule from the shocked receptionist's limp hand and with a last wave to Bella she was gone out the door.

Before she could realize what was happening, Rayne was being dragged somewhere and pushed up against the wall by Jasper. Tense fists were planted on each side of her face and cold black eyes bore into hers.

"We need to talk," Jasper said coldly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

"We need to talk," Jasper said, his deep, angry voice sounding more like a sensual purr to her ears.

Rayne felt a trace of fear at the anger in Jasper's coal black eyes, a change from their usual butterscotch color. The naive part of her even felt a little thrill from the way he was looking at her, but she quickly pushed that feeling aside. This was serious she realized.

"If you wanted to talk to me Jasper, you only needed to ask. No need to get so rough." Rayne smirked, and instantly regretted it as Jasper's eyes darkened even more (if that was even possible) and he growled; that's right actually growled.

"I thought we had an agreement on our relationship. You're not allowed to interfere with mine and Alice's relationship. That means that you can't go around giving me pecks on the cheek and flirting in front of m siblings, they'll get suspicious!" He growled with a savage look in his eyes.

"Well if you just told your family already this wouldn't even be a problem. You told me yourself that vampires have life mates and they usually just hookup with the vampire they have the closest bond with until they can find their life mates." Rayne said matter-of-factly. "Wasn't it also you who said that Alice Cullen, no matter how undeniably cute was not your life mate?"

Jasper didn't answer her question but glowered at her instead.

"You have out of your fucking mind if you think that I'm going to be in an actual relationship with a stalker _**Shaman**_," he said spitting the word Shaman as if it was a curse.

"Our races don't even mix nor do they enter into relationships with one another. While our races don't all out hate each other, our love could never be accepted." He continued, calming down slightly.'

"I've always been the odd one out in my family. The one with the least control, the one with all the scars physical and mental, carried on from their human lives, and now the one who fell for a damn Shaman! Why can't you just understand that I don't want to be different anymore? I'm tired of taking risk and coming out burned, no, this time I'm going to stay where I know everything that's coming my way, there's no surprises." Jasper said, sounding as if he was trying to convince himself more so than he was Rayne.

Throughout Jasper's whole speech Rayne had become angrier and angrier, and her eye had developed a barely noticeable twitch, but it was there none-the-less. Suddenly she shoved Jasper backwards with all the strength she could muster, and to her surprise, he moved. Jasper was too shocked to actually hide his surprise and let it show; which is why he was completely unprepared for what happened next.

Smack!

Rayne punched Jasper in the jaw with all the force she could muster, and while it wasn't enough to make him move, she noted with smug satisfaction that his head snapped t the side with a sickening crack.

"I've had just about enough of your sass, Jasper! Now, I'll tell you for the last time, my kind likes to be called Dream walkers, neither Shamans nor Stalkers, Dream walkers! As for me being a stalker, you didn't seem to mind when you were nibbling on my neck Mr. Nibbler. Did you think you could get a sample of the milk without putting a down payment on the cow? In this case the down payment was a relationship-a real one- but since that didn't happen, we're over.!" Rayne screamed angrily.

Jasper was suddenly glad that he'd taken them to a secluded location; he was sure his family would have heard her scream on the other side of the campus if they were back at school.

"Rayne, I've already explained my reasons-" Jasper began, but was cut off with a growl from Rayne.

"Yes, you already explained to me how you're too much of a _coward_ to stand up to your family and too much of a coward to be with me. I guess it's for the best anyway, being with a coward just never really appealed to me anyway." Rayne said bitingly before strolling off, making sure he didn't see the tears in her eyes though she knew he could smell them.

Jasper was left standing all alone in the clearing with an aching jaw and a bruise pride. The only thing running through his mind was, 'What the hell just happened, and what now?'


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

Rayne made her way back to the school campus with just enough time to find her locker before the bell rang. Her first period was Spanish 4 and wouldn't you know it, Jasper had this class with her. He looked at her pleadingly almost apologetically when he saw her but she turned her head with narrowed eyes. She'd fallen for his tricks too many times for her to count, but this time was going to be different. She meant what she said. As much as she loved Jasper she wasn't going back to him unless he could actually commit to a relationship with her and tell her family.

She took a seat all the way in the front of the classroom just because Jasper was in the back. They needed as much space between them as humanly possible while still in the same classroom. When she finally took notice of her surroundings she found that everyone was staring at her as if she was some sideshow freak. Finally she gave them the what the fuck is you looking at look, and they hurriedly looked away.

The Spanish teacher who introduced herself as Mrs. Lovett instructed them to make a play completely in Spanish on any subject they wanted as long as it was school appropriate of course (insert eye roll here). They had to work in groups of four and had to present at the end of class.

"Now have taken the liberty of assigning groups since I know you seniors are completely immature and can't do anything for yourself" Mrs. Lovett said with a shake of her head.

"How about Brooke Webber, James Davis, Jasper Hale, and Our new student Rayne Dashington? Yes, that will totally work, I'm so brilliant!" Mrs. Lovett exclaimed proving to all of her students that she was a complete and total psycho as they had all thought when they first met her.

Rayne on the other hand was to busy focusing on how she was going to make Jasper's whole first period a complete hell just as he'd made her sleepless nights with her worrying about if he was okay and where she stood with him.

When Mrs. Lovett was done assigning groups everybody pushed their desk around to form group huddles. Which is how Rayne found herself staring into Jasper's amazing butterscotch eyes again. How was she going to survive this whole period with out jumping in his arms and exclaiming that she was sorry if he kept looking at her with that broken look in his eyes.

Brooke cleared her throat. " So, um, what should we do our play on?" She asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

Jasper said nothing but continued to look at her pleadingly while Rayne avoided his gaze by staring at the desk angrily.

"I think we should do it on robots, yeah robots! We could pretend like we're robots and then we could say something like humans prepare to meet your maker in Spanish! That would be so cool!" James exclaimed his bug eyes widening behind his coke bottle glasses ever so slightly at the prospect.

"It's a possibility," Brooke said kindly but her eyes begged one of us to say something.

"How about a play about betrayal. About a woman who puts all of her love and heart into helping this man or rather_ boy_ find out about his family but he won't break up with his wife so he can be with her even though he told her he loves her!" Rayne said voice raised while staring accusingly at Jasper.

"Well I-," Brooke started off only to be cut off by Jasper who had risen from his seat in anger.

"Betrayal, Hah! Let's talk about how this woman doesn't appreciate anything he does for her, the risk he takes for her- the fact that his family could hate him for even thinking about committing to this woman! I think we should talk about selfishness!" Jasper yelled attracting the attention of the entire class.

"Selfishness! If anything I've been nothing but patient! You know what, fuck it! I don't have to sit here and take this I'm leaving!" Rayne yelled back at the top of her lungs, grabbing her bags and marching for the class door. She never once looked back.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

Rayne ran out of the school building not paying attention to where she was going, only knowing that she needed to get away. She couldn't take it anymore. All the pressure of trying to keep her relationship with Jasper hidden, her being so ashamed of her heritage that she couldn't look at herself in the mirror, trying to keep a strong façade in the wake of her mother's death! Everything was falling apart around her and she didn't know what to do, so she ran, tears freely running down her cheeks.

She ended up in a clearing in the woods. The tall pine trees towering above her and a small river with crystal clear water sitting in front of her. She fell to her knees, tears temporarily forgotten, captivated by the beautiful sight before her. The birds were chirping and she could hear each and every movement in the forest all of a sudden. For instance, she knew that there was a construction team chopping down trees fifty yards away and that the spirit of the forest was very angry and hurt, and that further down the river there was a group of beavers constructing a natural dam, and a fussy mother bird chirped at her fledglings to behave lest she let the moonwalkers snatch them away. She felt herself seize up and she was unable to move. She knew what was happening…or at least she thought she did. Someone was trying to contact her. She closed her eyes and focused on the sounds of the forest and slowly but surely she dreamed.

_Rayne opened her eyes and she was in the same woods that she always met Jasper in. It felt weird to her to be meeting someone of her own tribe in such a private place but it couldn't be helped. This was the only place in her dreamland that she could speak to others in. She wasn't very advanced in the art of Dream Walking but in her defense her mother was her teacher and her mother had never gotten a formal education in the skill either because she was an orphan. _

_She snapped herself out of her thoughts and began to move forward once more. Whoever had used the spirit world to contact her would be ahead. Taking a deep breath and steeling herself for the worst she walked into the clearing only to see…nothing. No one was there. The only thing that was in the clearing was the tree stump that Jasper would sit on when he needed to think while she watched him think. She could feel herself tearing up and redirected her vision to a huge willow tree that she and Jasper had once had a huge make out session up under, and the pond which she and Jasper had swam in one particularly heated night. She didn't like this. Sure she was tearing up and about to have an emotional breakdown, but someone was actually behind this one. She could feel someone or something subtly manipulating her emotions and memories tot their advantage. Somehow she was still surprised though when someone dropped out of a tree behind her, stuck a hunting knife to her neck and whispered in her ear, " Hello sister, seen in handsome blond vampires lately?"_

_Rayne's blood ran cold as she recognized the voice. It belonged to her older half-brother Caleb also now in the Dream Walker circles as Blaze because of his temper. He was her mother's son from a previous relationship with a Cherokee Indian man who was also a Dream Walker who didn't like to stick around. Caleb was almost ten years older than her meaning he was out of the house and gone before she even really started school. Of course she knew of him and he of her but they weren't as close as one would expect brother and sister to be. Last she'd heard he taken up with the Circle, the high court of Dream Walkers dedicated to keeping their race in line much like the vampire Voultri. He was said to be an assassin for their security teams but never in her life had she imagined that she would receive a personal visit from him. What could she have unwittingly done to merit such an __**honored**__ visit from him? Unless…they knew about Jasper! Thinking back to the first sentence out of her brother's mouth. They definitely knew but how she ad been careful she'd-_

_Caleb pushed his hunting knife closer to his sister's throat drawing blood. Smirking sadistically he removed the knife and pushed his sister away from him allowing her to get a proper look at him. He was taller than her, impossibly so. Standing at an impressive not to mention intimidating six foot six he was well muscled and copper skinned with brown copper streaked hair. His face though, resembled her. They had the same eyes though his were cruel and her eyes were expressive, the same high cheek bones though his were more angular and sharp, and the same dark curling eyelashes. The similarities ended there though. He would have been very handsome if it wasn't for that cruel glint in his eyes and the sneer on his lips. Catching her staring at him he punched her roughly in the chest acing her off guard. Feeling several ribs snap under the impact Rayne cried out in pain as she went flying back into a tree._

"_Pathetic, this from the mate of a filthy vampire!" Caleb snarled in disgust._

_Rayne's only response was to cough of a glob of blood, holding her hand to her chest feebly. The last thing she saw was her brother heading straight for her blade poised for the final blow before her head was slammed back against the tree by his hand and everything mercifully went dark._


	9. Chapter 9

Okay so right now I'm contemplating on either rewriting my stories or giving them up to someone else who would like to complete it. If you're interested send me a message. The only requirement I that you have at least one story of your own written that I can read before I turn my story over to you. Let me know if you're interested.

-Midnight Writer Shadrach


End file.
